


Weeping Predator

by Lirianis



Series: cien palabras exactas [1]
Category: Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors
Genre: Alien Rituals, Drabble, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianis/pseuds/Lirianis
Summary: El joven depredador ha cazado su primer xenomorfo.
Series: cien palabras exactas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955377
Kudos: 2





	Weeping Predator

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en mi LiveJournal en el año 2012 para un reto que consiste en obtener un título del Random Title Generator by Maygra y escribir un drabble de exactamente 100 palabras.
> 
> Publicado en AO3 en el año 2020 sin ninguna modificación.

El joven depredador permanece inmóvil dentro del círculo de cazadores que le rodean. Su postura es confortable, propia de un adulto independiente, pero la mirada de sus ojos y el movimiento nervioso de sus mandíbulas revelan su excitación. En el suelo ante él reposa la cabeza de su primer xenomorfo, goteando lentamente.

Uno de los ancianos empapa su guantelete en la sangre hecha de ácido de la criatura antes de cubrir el rostro del joven con ella. El depredador no muestra reacción alguna excepto por el lagrimeo involuntario de sus ojos. El clan ruge una bienvenida a su nuevo cazador.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Por qué siento la necesidad de investigar para escribir 100 míseras palabras? Este drabble es una descripción inventada por mí del ritual del sangrado, en el que los depredadores jóvenes son marcados con la sangre del primer xenomorfo (Alien, para entendernos) que cazan.


End file.
